The Bane of the Empire
by CaliTigeress
Summary: Jatayna Lenory has always been the dutiful Jedi. But now the temptaion to be different once she was Knighted was too tempting to resist. After breaking a few of the Council's petty rules, Jatayna is faced with the ultimate test. To fall in love or not.
1. Chapter 1: Starting a War

The Bane of the Empire

Jatayna walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple. She waved at the younger students who called out her name in passing, and nodded in acknowledgement to the Masters and Knights that walked by her.

Slowly but surely she was making her way to the Council Room, where she would be debriefed on her next mission. Her long hair flipped in time to her stride. The long dirty blonde hair was in a tight simple braid. Bangs were being constantly blown out of her eyes by a few upward breaths. Her skinny frame held a power that none could fathom. Jatayna was a true Jedi. No one recollected a time when she had ever lost her temper or in any way taken a step to the Darkside.

At the young age of 18 she had been made a Knight. Not only were the Jedi becoming scarce, but she was extremely talented. Her lightsaber skills were topped only by Luminara Unduli, Mace Windu and Yoda himself.

The Council Room doors loomed ahead of her. With a deep breath and a small tug on her braid for good luck she entered the room.

The swish of her new chestnut colored robes made the Masters stare all the harder. The semi circle of the best Jedi of the Jedi Order looked apprehensively on one of their newer members. Jatayna was garbed in the usual Jedi fashion with a couple of twists. The typical Jedi shirt now had a calf length tail to it, and the shirt that was made for modesty was now revealing cleavage. The pants were tucked into black knee-high boots. And the whole outfit was streaked with black cloth.

Yoda knew that Jatayna would do something like this. She was never one to completely go with the flow, but this outward display of sensuality was not something that Yoda had thought she would show.

"Come you have," Yoda said in his usual gravely voice. "Good, good. Your mission now we must discuss."

"Yes," Mace Windu put in. "As you know Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme have been captured on the planet of Geonosis. All the Jedi Knights in this building and the sourounding planets will be called for this particular rescue attempt."

"Much at stake there is," Yoda whispered. "Many will die. But we all feel," he gestured to the whole Council. "That this is much more than it seems." Jatayna nodded. Showing that she knew the risks and wasn't afraid to take them. "Let this become a personal fight you must not, Jatayna. For if it does, the Darkside you might encounter." Jatayna took the hint. She was not the only one worried for Anni and Obi-Wan's safety.

"Don't worry, Master Yoda, this will be strictly business."

"The freighters will be here sometime tomorrow afternoon," Mace put in. "Do not be late. This could be crucial in bringing back the Separatists. Each Jedi is needed to play his or her part. The fate of the galaxy could rest in your hands. Who knows what the Force will bring."

"I understand, Master," she murmured back dutifully.

"May the Force be with you Jatayna Lenory," a female voice whispered. Jatayna cocked her head and looked at her previous Master, Adi Gallia. The dark skinned Master had on an unusual orange and white headdress, but she managed to look regal and commanding in it.

"May the Force be with you, Adi. And the rest of the Council." She bowed to each one in turn and quietly exited the room.

Later that same day Mace and Yoda were alone in one of the training rooms. Both were meditating silently when Yoda broke the silence with his quirky backwards speech.

"Mentioned you did how Jatayna could hold the fate of the galaxy in her hands. Feel I do that phrase was more than a speech." Mace slowly opened his brown eyes and looked at the astute Master.

"You are right, Yoda. I felt something when I said that. She will have the opportunity to be a factor in balancing the Force. Whether it is for good or bad I could not see, but she will be crucial in the scheme of things."

Yoda nodded his small, green head in agreement. "Feel it too, I do. A part to play she has. May the Force guide her on the right path."

Sitting in the Fountain Room by her favorite lake, Jatayna closed her eyes and grabbed the last minutes that she would have alone for a long time. She didn't know when she would be back, or if she would ever be back. The transports to Geonosis would be at the Temple momentarily. Reaching for the core of herself she also found the flow of her power, the Force. Breathing in and out to the rhythm of her heart Jatayna drifted into a trance.

_The blue-green lake rippled as a sphere of water slowly rose out of the pool. A 10-year-old Jatayna stood at the edge of the body of water concentrating. Her eyes closed in a calm way. One eye flickered open trying to peek at the creation she had made. The ball of water shattered and fell back into the water._

"_Jatayna…Jatayna!"_

_She dove into the pool. Recognizing the voice her head broke the surface, and looked at the the Jedi Knight that was squatting at the side of the lake._

"_What?" She peered into the piercing blue eyes of the other. His long hair was pulled back, but not so much that you couldn't see it. The gray mass spilled over his shoulders, and his broad shoulders were accented by the straight length. His eyes twinkled as he stared at the girl in the water. Her hair looking almost black, fanned out around her head._

"_I thought you would be here." The Knight said. His voice resonated calm and concentration. "I came to tell you I have to go on a mission."_

"_Where to? How long will you be? I wish I could go with you. Wait, can I go with you?" She said this all really fast, and pulled her complexion into a puppy-face. _

"_First, Obi-Wan and I are going to Naboo. Second, I don't know how long we will be. Missions can take months, years, or even just a couple of days. This one is just a negotiation with the Trade Federation, so I doubt it will take long. Thirdly, of course you cannot go with me. You are not my Padawan nor are you a Knight." Jatayna was listening to Qui-Gon Jinn with rapt attention. She was treading water. "Now why don't you get out of there?"_

"_Okay," she muttered. She did a couple of kicks so she could stand in the water then she walked out. Her hair was spilling little droplets of water all over the floor, and just for fun she flipped her hair sending water all over Qui-Gon._

"_Jatayna," he said in a warning tone, but Jatayna caught the twinkle of his eyes and she beamed back at him. A young man of about 19 walked into the room. He still had the braid of a Padawan learner and his hair was cropped short. His brisk walk and steady gaze made him look like he meant business._

"_I guess you don't get to go on your own mission Obi-Wan. The Council must not think you're ready yet," Jatayna teased._

"_I guess not," he said with a sigh, playing along. Without the smart alec Learner notice he shot a wink to Qui-Gon. Then, Obi-Wan sprung into action and shoved Jatayna into the water._

"_Hey," she shouted when she resurfaced. "I was just getting dry!"_

"_Right…" laughed Obi-Wan. For the second time Jatayna scrambled out of the water. Quick as lightning she pushed the cocky Padawan in for a nice bath._

_Qui-Gon laughed at the pair's antics. Though Jatayna was eight years younger than Obi-Wan they acted like they were the same age. Some how the young dirty blonde managed to bring the child out of the serious Obi-Wan, they were like a brother-sister pair. Qui-Gon acted the father for the two completely different "children"._

"_Don't you have a class or something?" Obi-Wan said after he stopped sputtering._

"_Oh no," Jatayna moaned. "Master Yoda is going to chop me up with my own lightsaber!" Scrubbing herself with a towel she bolted out of the room. The two men heard the footsteps become distant, and then heard them rush back. Wet hair flying behind her she reached for her lightsaber and ran out again._

_For the third time Jatayna came back to the room. She ran over to Qui-Gon and hugged him, and muttered a good-bye in his ear. Obi-Wan got the same._

"_Come back soon!" she called and then she was gone._

"And I never saw him again," Jatayna spoke aloud. A single tear ran down her check.

"Never saw who again?" asked a voice from the doorway. In walked Adi Gallia, Jatayna quickyly blinked away the tears while her face was shielded from Adi's penetrating stare.

"Qui-Gon," Jatayna whispered, and the reserve of tears welled up in her eyes again. Adi gave Jatayna a pat on the back.

"Don't worry, Jatayna, he is one with the force now. He will always be with you. You have your own personal Gaurdian Jedi." Jatayna let out a small chuckle. "Now let us go. The transports are here, Padawan."

"I am sooo not your Padawan, Adi Gallia."

"Then prove it." And the Jedi Master sprinted out of the room with Jatayna hot on her heels.

They got many disapproving looks as they rushed down the spotless hallways of the Temple. Jocasta Nu was even brave enough to order them to stop. Much to the delight of the youngsters the pair of women darted off as soon as the prissy librarian was back in her lair. Gasping for breath they collapsed on the Correlian made assault ships. Adi and Jatayna were laughing so hard they did not notice the oddity of the scene. When they caught their breath and met the reproving stare of Mace Windu. The Jedi Master had gathered a huge force what looked like 200 Jedi: Knights, Masters and Padawans all stood at the ready to defend the Republic.

The transport that Mace had gotten a hold of was an Escort Frigate made by the superior Kuat Drive. Jatayna felt stupid knowing this, but after years of hanging around with Anakin eventually he drilled ship stuff into you head. Like, Jatayna knew that this model, a F-52-1000 could seat roughly 250 denziens and crew (approximately 100 denziens). _That's rather sad_, Jatayna thought. _I am going to have to punch Anakin later for making me learn this stuff. At the time it sounded cool, but now I feel like a complete idiot._

Jatayna sidled up to Mace, "Are you seriously letting Padawans go on this mission?" he nodded. Jatayna wanted to shout, "This is going to be a full out war you cannot be asking them to fight this for you!" But she wisely kept her mouth shut, and instead asked. "Where is Master Yoda?"

"He is getting us reinforcement." Mace replied being evasive.

"Oh, well good luck with that," Jatayna sarcasticly retorted and she melted into the crowd. Mace gave a long, elaborate speech about how this could bring back the Seperatists and how the galactic state of affairs might improve. Jatayna tried not to tune him out but eventually she stopped listening.

"Everyone board!" Mace Windu yelled above the crowd. "It will take us 48 hours to get to Kamino so get comfortable!" Jatayna got on a ship with Adi and Luminara. Jatayna moved through the aisles looking for a place to sit. Some of the Jedi were stiff and cold while others were more than eager to give her a seat, but Jatayna chose a seat next to Siri. The rebellious blonde and the now rebellious dirty-blonde had always gotten along. In fact the two were mostly sisters, Siri had been Adi's apprentice before Jatayna so they had plenty of "Adi Stories" to share when converstion ran low.

After about an hour of chatting and catching up, Siri was one of the most prized Knights of her generation and was sent on all the best missions, Jatayna started to get drowsy and nod off to sleep. When Siri noticed her companion had begun slumbering she quietly asked for a blanket from one of the crew hands, and reclined the seat that Jatayna was sitting in.

"Night, my little Jedi sister," she said soothingly, but Jatayna was fast asleep and reliving her past.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Arena

The Bane of the Empire

A/N: I hope y'all have liked it so far! And i don't own any of the characters EXCEPT Jatayan Lenory! She is MY OWN so don't steal her all right! okay now you can read!

"_Late you are. Why?" Yoda asked Jatayna from a doorway at the end of a hallway. _

"_I had…I was swimming and I met up with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan…" Jatayna stopped knowing Yoda had all ready guessed what had happened. Jatayna was notoriously known for being late._

"_Be on time, later, you must. Volunteering I am to help you."_

"_I am deeply sorry, Master Yoda. It won't happen again." Of course Yoda knew that Jatayna would be late again and so did Jatayna, but the emotion was heartfelt. The last thing that Jatayna wanted to do was disappoint Master Yoda._

"_Come in, come in. Start your exercises you must." Jatayna entered the training room except it was more than a room. It was one of the many "battle stadiums" in the Jedi Temple. It was mostly used for Apprentice-to-be's against Apprentice-to-be's to show the Knights in search of a Padawan their skill with a lightsaber. Jatayna surveyed the layout, and was surprised to see a tall figure cloaked in black standing in the back of the room. Jatayna immediately panicked, but tried not to show it. _Oh Force, it is Darth Maul, _Jatayna thought._ How can it be? Obi-Wan killed him. How is this happening?

_Yoda gave Jatayna a puzzled look. Why was she so upset? When the denizen turned around Jatayna realized it was Luminara Unduli. She gave a mental sigh of relief. _

"_Ummm…Master Yoda there is already someone in here," said Jatayna stating the obvious._

"_Know that I do. This is Jedi Knight Luminara Unduli." The tall humanoid figure bowed. Jatayna bowed in return, awe alight in her eyes._

"_But she is the best fighter in the Temple. Well, except for you, of course." Jatayna stammered out._

"_That she is," Yoda replied. "But fight her you will. See how you fare against one of my best, I want to know." Jatayna still looked skeptical._

"_I am not doing this to claim you as my apprentice, young one. Master Yoda said he had a very talented student with a unique style of fighting. That piqued my interest, so I agreed to what he had in mind which was a match between the two of us." Luminara replied with a steady calm tone. The young Jedi-apprentice-to-be was blushing from the praise she had received. Jatayna was also relieved that Luminara did not want her as an Apprentice. She had all ready decided which master she wanted, and she was determined to be taught by him and only him._

"_Wasted much time we have. Switch on your lightsabers and begin." Yoda stated from a seat in the top box. While Jatayna had been lost in thought he had moved. Jatayna reached for a training saber._

"_No, Jatayna. Start to feel the connection to your own blade you must. Moved past the training saber stage you have. Begin." Jatayna ignited her lightsaber._

"We will be reaching the planet of Geonosis in approximately 12 hours," the intercom blared. Jatayna blinked awake and found she had fallen asleep on Siri. From the steady breath from the tough blonde, Jatayna figured Siri was sleeping.

"What did it just say?" Jatayna wondered aloud, rubbing her eyes with drowsiness. _Why did I have that dream?_ She wondered to herself. _I can't believe I even remember it all!_

"It said that we are 12 hours away from our destination," said a business like voice of another Jedi. Jatayna looked at the somber face of a Padawan learner. _He knows_, she thought. _He knows that he may not live through this, and yet he still goes on_. Jatayna sat there, and wondered if she would make it through this. _Missions I have been on, but a war? I have never fought more than twenty people at once. I am not prepared to take on full combat of more than 1000 droids! I have to stop panicking, _she desperately thought. So without a word to anyone, she got up from her seat and went to the bathroom. Where she sat on the toilet and sank into a deep meditation.

_Luminara also ignited her lightsaber. The Knight's green blade moved into the "on guard" position. Jatayna set her blue green blade along side the other. The colored lasers hissed and sizzled as they touched. Then the match began._

_The typical Jedi strategy was to wear down the opponent and search for weaknesses. But Jatayna had always figured that somebody had to attack, so it might as well be her. She swung and jabbed with her saber, and parried when she needed to. Luminara blocked and took the defensive stance. _

_The fight became a dance. Both opponents twirled and leaped. Deflecting and striking. The blades spat sparks when they met. Luminara would leap and flip off the walls whenever the student forced her into a corner. When the Jedi Knight forced Jatayna into a corner she would create a barrier made of the Force and attack with all her skills. _

_The fight wore on neither getting the upper hand. The floor was slick with a thin layer of sweat, but still each fought on trying to find the opening. Trying to find the spot where they could cause a "death blow" that would end the match. But all openings were closed, sealed to every attempt to strike. _

_Then Luminara saw her chance. She did a back flip off a wall, reached into the Force, and rushed Jatayna with the blade pointed directly at the girl's stomach. Jatayna pushed the glowing green beam aside, and as she did so Luminara snaked her blade up to the neck of the blue-green eyed Jedi-Padawan-to-be._

_Jatayna nodded her head in defeat and brought the blade too close to her skin. She leaped away with a small squeak of pain._

"_Are you all right?" asked the green skinned woman._

"_Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm sorry I should have warned you that I am a space case sometimes." Jatayna grinned. They completed the traditional bows and salutes, directing one at Yoda. A look in the stands showed the crowd that had gathered._

"_Both fought well you did. Surprised I am how long you lasted, Jatayna. Under estimate you, I did." The green master boomed out. Jatayna blushed with pride. "Now go wash up you both must." Jatayna and Luminara headed for the showers behind an adjoining door._

"_Well fought, Jatayna," said Luminara. "Well fought."_

"_Thanks," Jatayna panted. "You too." Then they split and headed to different rooms. Both in need of a very long shower._

"Approaching destination!" The loudspeaker declared. "Estimated landing time, fifteen minutes." Jatayna jumped a foot in the air. Almost hitting her head on the light attached to the ceiling. She rushed muttering how they shouldn't have a loudspeaker in the bathroom area. It is a serious invasion of privacy.

"So this is the famed Geonosis," Jatayna muttered, when she reached her seat and Siri again. A glance out the window told her that this particular planet looked more than a little dead. "This is the best the Seperatists could find to hide out on? Damn, territory must be getting scarce." Siri gave her a bright smile.

"No kidding… Never know where they're gonna be next. My guess is the bastards will be stupid enough to live on Tatooine!" Jatayna giggled. Adi gave her a "this is not a funny situation" look, and Jatayna strived to look calm and collected. The depression set in again. I I guess I am not the only one worried that I am about to die/I Jatayna wondered. But there was no time for thought. A familiar gravely, backwards voice began talking over the sound system.

"Fighting there will be, but shirk from your duty you must not. A war will be fought. Yes, a war, and though scared you are you must never let it show. May the Force be with you all." Then the speaker went silent. Every Jedi and Padawan was regarding the message and silently praying for the strength to make it through. Jatayna was regarding the message and wondering how Yoda (who was absent) had managed to broadcast it.

Jatayna looked out of the small portal by her seat. Through the dust she could make out a slight theater/ stadium. She reached out through the Force and felt Obi-Wan's and Anakin's presence. Both had a feel of adrenaline and the cool concentration of a battle.

"Pilot steer 12 degrees to the port side!" Jatayna yelled above the howling wind. He must have heard her because the ship changed direction and headed towards the arena.

The ships dropped the Jedi about a mile from the stadium type thing. Each Jedi was issued a swoop. Jatayna had no problem piloting one, so she was one of the first ones to leave the landing point.

"If I am too late," Jatayna muttered into the wind. Her eyes were set on the prize, rescuing Obi-Wan and Anakin. "If the Trade Federation has hurt them in any way…" She let the thought drop and applied more pressure to the throttle. Enjoying the wind rushing past her face and the adventure ahead.

Outside the red stone building, the new Jedi Knight waited for the other Knights and Masters to catch up. The key to this was to infiltrate the crowd and be noticed at the opportune moment. Jatayna was not very tall, so she could blend in without really trying. Others like Mace were going to have trouble keeping a low profile.

After about fifty Jedi had gathered outside of the hewn rock structure, Mace began to give out specific orders and positions that they were to maintain. He reached Jatayna last.

Her defiant blue eyes with their amazing orange streaks were gazing back at him raptly. "Jatayna, I want you to access the Force as little as possible. Obi-Wan and Anakin have a bond with you and are more likely to notice you if you do. You are going to stick with Ayla and she will shield you with basic Jedi mind tricks." Mace gestured with the hilt of his lightsaber to the blue Twi'lek beside him. "Don't do anything…stupid. I know it may be hard to not react to what will happen in there, but please stay in one place and don't do anything."

Though it took all of Jatayna's will to conform the most stupid rules she had ever heard of, she nodded her head in agreement. "Jedi Move Out!" Mace yelled above the crowd, and one by one, pair by pair the assembled Jedi infiltrated the arena.

Ayla and Jatayna moved quietly up the stairs. Not wanting to attract to much attention they moved behind as many columns and barriers as possible. Only a couple of times did the strange grasshopper looking aliens even care that there was a Twi'lek and a human moving among their midst. _Obviously they have the brains of a stupid insect too,_ Jatayna thought. They found the perfect look out on the third level of the complex. They could see the whole floor and the box where the Nemodian Trade Federation Viceroy, a Mandalorian armored man, some bejeweled grasshopper King, and the traitor Count Dooku were. Jatayna had a feeling that that spot would be where Mace was going to unexpectedly "pop up".

Jatayna surveyed the sanded floor of the arena, and there she found Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Senator Padme Amidala chained to large stone posts. Her heart leapt into her throat, and her brain gave a small, _Obi-Wan_ sigh.

The crowd was excited and noisy, and Jatayna had a feeling that was something bad.

The "King" let out a series of clicks and whistles. Though Jatayna didn't know the language the Force was whispering that something large was moving into the arena. The whisper was confirmed when a loud roar was let out from a Reek.

A higher vibrating sound was let out from another creature; it was an Acklay. Then without delay entered a much smaller being, but it was no less dangerous. A four-eyed Nexu came prowling onto the scene.

_Oh Force! This is their sick twisted idea of an execution!_ Jatayna thought with panic. Her eyes became wide as saucers when the three beasts approached the three humans chained to the stone poles.

Amidala somehow got herself free and scrambled to the top of her stone, but Jatayna was only watching out of the corner of her eye. Her orange streaked eyes were focused on one person on the arena floor: Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Acklay approached slowly almost judging the kill that it was about to make. The green eight legged creature was constantly stabbing the claws at the end of it's legs into the ground.

Obi-Wan stared it down, and when it lashed out, the Knight was ready. He spun on the end of his chain, making the attacking claw stab through his restraints. Jatayna was trying hard not to access the Force. She wanted to help desperately, but she couldn't blow her cover. As Obi-Wan ducked and rolled away from the viscious creature, the Acklay made a killing move. While Obi-Wan was "hiding" behind his stone pole the beast rammed it making it topple over.

Jatayna panicked; before she even knew what she was doing she had the Force flowing through her veins. Biting her lower lip, she grabbed the stone. _Oh no! I just blew it_, she thought. So with out further ado she dropped the object. Giving Obi-Wan just enough time to roll out of the way.

The approaching Acklay made Obi-Wan momentarily forget what had just happened. Ducking and dodging he tried to get the upper hand in a fight that he was not meant to live through. At the edge of the stadium he spotted a guard with an electropole. _Ha_, he thought. _My way out of this mess!_ Fleeing from the green scorpion like thing he ran towards the grasshopper with a weapon.

Noticing his next move, Jatayna closed her eyes and clenched the stone around her neck. She couldn't watch any longer, the whole fight was messing with her nerves, so she closed her eyes. The noises around her sharpened and she felt the star shaped rock dig into her hand while she griped it. Without warning she was plunged into memory.

_Jatayna had wandered the halls of the Jedi Temple for too many days to count. Every Knight in the premises had been told to watch her because no one knew what she would do. She had not spoken, eaten, or slept in days. Some how the astute Learner had felt the death of Qui-Gon Jinn in the Force. Since that day she had not been able to function through her grief._

_Making her way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains Jatayna sat on the bench by her favorite pool. Her blue-green eyes stared vacantly into the cerulean depths. She was so far gone she did not notice when another entered the room._

"_Jatayna?" whispered the voice. The brown braid whipped across the space, as her head turned. Ten meters behind her stood Obi-Wan Kenobi. Tears were glistening in his eyes. "Are you okay, Jatayna?" he asked her. He knew what the answer was. She wasn't ok. She had just lost the closest thing she would ever have to a father. _

_Obi-Wan watched emotions flicker across her face. Then there were none. Her face went blank. Anguish filled his senses; he hadn't known that he could feel what she felt. She was doing everything she could to numb the pain._

"_You're going to have to eat, Jatayna. He would want you to you know." Still she did not reply. "He loved you, you know. You're not using the gift of life very wisely." Obi-Wan watched as tears started to run down her face. Ever so slowly, he inched towards her, like he was approaching a wild paladin. When he reached the bench and she still had not made a move to run away, he sat next to her and placed his right arm around her shoulders. With his left hand he wiped the tears off her face. _

"_He's never coming back," she whispered. Then she buried her head in his chest, and began to sob. Obi-Wan clenched her tightly to him. She was the only one who was currently sharing his pain, and he could not help the tears that leaked out of his eyes._

"_You're right, he's not," he whispered into her hair. Time passed, but the figures on the bench were unaware of it. The grief was spilling out of every pore of their body. Jedi across the Temple could feel the slight disturbance of emotional pain that wafted through the Force. _

_After most of Jatayna's sobs had subsided, Obi-Wan pulled a star shaped stone out of his tunic. The small black stone had ripples of red through it, and though you could not see it at first it sparkled like a corusca gem. It dangled from a delicate silver chain. As she raised her head to see what exactly Obi-Wan was doing her eyes fell on the rock/jewel hanging in front of her. _

"_What is it?" she asked awed. Obi-Wan let out a watery chuckle._

"_It was a gift from Qui-Gon to me on my thirteenth birthday. I thought you might want it, to remind you of him. I had it made into a necklace for you, so that you will be sure NOT to lose it." Jatayna let out one of the same watery chuckles. "I know the Jedi are not allowed such adornments, but Master Yoda said that we would be able to make an exception…just this once." Jatayna threw her arms around the Jedi Knight._

"_Thank you," came the muffled reply. Though he could not see her face. He knew that she was crying yet again._

"_Come, Jatayna. Let us go get some fruit. Or even a glass of that drink that you like so much. What was it? Hot chocolate?" Obi-Wan asked. He personally did not care for the drink, it was to bitter for his taste. But it had caught Jatayna's fancy in one of the many visits to Dex's Diner. He waited for her as she put the rock around her neck, and carefully concealed it under her own tunic. Hand in hand they walked out of the Fountain Room and back into reality._

"Jatayna!" Ayla yelled. The young Knight's head snapped up, her eyes immediately focusing on the Twi'lek. "Mace just gave the signal! Ignite your lightsaber, and get ready for a fight!"

Without question, Jatayna pulled out her hilt and pressed the button to ignite it. After a small "hissss" a blue-green blade extended from the shiny silver handle. Jedi all over the arena were turning on their sabers. Genosians were fleeing the scene. The sound of their wings filled the whole stadium with a buzzing sound.


End file.
